Guided Muscle/Gallery
Lobby Cards Screencaps Intro Guided Muscle Intro 1.png|Intro 1 Guided Muscle Intro 2.png|Intro 2 Opening Titles Guided Muscle Title Card.png|"Guided Muscle" Title Card Guided Muscle (Windy) Title Card.png|Whoa, the wind's picking up! Guided Muscle Screencap 1.png|That wind is so strong... Guided Muscle Screencap 2.png|It's blowing the title card away! Guided Muscle Extended Credits.png|Extended Credits Guided Muscle (Windy) Extended Credits.png|The wind's picking up again! Guided Muscle Screencap 3.png|And now it's blowing the Extended Credits Card off! Guided Muscle Screencap 4.png Guided Muscle by Charles M. Jones (Windy).png|Hopefully, this is the end of the credentials. Guided Muscle by Charles M. Jones.png| Directed by Charles M. Jones (Chuck Jones) What's for Lunch? Guided Muscle Screencap 5.png|Out in the desert, on a partly cloudy day... Guided Muscle Screencap 6.png|We find Wile E. Coyote cooking something... Guided Muscle Screencap 7.png|A dash of pepper... Guided Muscle Screencap 8.png|to kick up the spice. Guided Muscle Screencap 9.png|A little drop of... flavoring? Guided Muscle Screencap 10.png|...to kick up the flavor a bit? Guided Muscle Screencap 11.png|It looks like he's serving... Guided Muscle Screencap 12.png|A tin can for lunch? Guided Muscle Screencap 13.png|Is that supposed to be a dinner table? Guided Muscle Screencap 14.png|You can't be seriously, Wile E. Guided Muscle Screencap 15.png|Are you really gonna chow down on a can? Guided Muscle Screencap 16.png Guided Muscle Screencap 17.png Guided Muscle Screencap 18.png|Yeah... Guided Muscle Screencap 19.png|You know, you are on very, very, hungry... Proper Introductions Guided Muscle Screencap 20 (Coyote).png|COYOTE Guided Muscle Wile E.'s Latin Name.png|(eatibus 'almost' anythingus) Guided Muscle Screencap 21.png|WHOA, LOOK OUT!!!! Guided Muscle Screencap 22.png|*BEEP-BEEP!* Guided Muscle Screencap 25.png|Something just knocked Wile E. around for a loop! Guided Muscle Screencap 27.png|But what... Guided Muscle Screencap 28.png|Or who... might have blown Wile E. off his seat? Guided Muscle Screencap 29.png|Look at that strange blurry creature! Guided Muscle Screencap 30.png|Why it's none other than the fastest bird in the desert, the... Guided Muscle Screencap 31 (Road-Runner).png|'ROAD-RUNNER' Guided Muscle Road Runner's Latin Name.png|'(''velocitus-delectibus)' Guided Muscle Screencap 32.png|'*BEEP-BEEP!*''' And there he goes now! The Chase is On!! Guided Muscle Screencap 33.png|Wile E. notices the Road Runner that knocked him over.... Guided Muscle Screencap 34.png|And from the looks if his slowly-forming grin... Guided Muscle Screencap 35.png|I think he just found himself a better meal. Guided Muscle Screencap 36.png|AND... Guided Muscle Screencap 37.png|HE'S OFF! Guided Muscle Screencap 38.png|Wile E. is gaining up the Road Runner, trying to catch him! Guided Muscle Screencap 39.png|But the Road Runner turns around... Guided Muscle Screencap 40.png|..and noticed Wile E. closing in on him! Guided Muscle Screencap 41.png|He waves to Wile E.... Guided Muscle Screencap 42.png|...sticks his tongue out at him... Guided Muscle Screencap 43.png|'*BEEP-BEEP!*' Guided Muscle Screencap 44.png|''ZOOM!'' Guided Muscle Screencap 45.png|The Road Runner dashes off at high speed... Guided Muscle Screencap 46.png|...and runs off into the distance, getting far away from Wile E. Guided Muscle Screencap 47.png|Aw... Guided Muscle Screencap 48.png|There goes your lunch, Wile E. Guided Muscle Screencap 49.png|Fast, wasn't he? Guided Muscle Screencap 50.png|What are you gonna do now? Guided Muscle Screencap 51.png|Unfortunately... I think... Guided Muscle Screencap 52.png|I think we're going to find out. Wile E.'s Plan #1: Human Bow and Arrow Guided Muscle Wile E. Coyote uses the Arrow Wile E.'s Plan #2: Slingshot Wile E.'s Plan #3: Cannon Wile E.'s Plan #4: Swinging a Wrecking Ball Guided Muscle Wile E. Coyote grabs the Wrecking Ball Guided Muscle Wile E. Coyote was scared The Tree Wile E.'s Plan #5: ACME Grease Slick Trap Wile E.'s Plan #6: Swinging Across a Canyon Wile E.'s Plan #7: Fishing Rod with TNT Wile E.'s Plan #8: Tar and Feather Machine Guided Muscle Wile E. Coyote uses the Tar Machine Wile E.'s Plan #9: Dynamite Pit in the Road Wile E. Quits? Guided Muscle Ending Screencap 1.png|Wile E., are you alright? Guided Muscle Ending Screencap 2.png|Where are you going? Guided Muscle Ending Screencap 3.png|What's that sign you got there? Guided Muscle Ending Screencap 6.png|I wonder what it says? Guided Muscle Ending Screencap 7.png|It looks like some sort of HELP WANTED ad. Guided Muscle Ending Screencap 8.png|Wile E... you're not... quitting are you? Guided Muscle Ending Screencap 9.png|I think he is... Guided Muscle Ending Screencap 10.png| WANTED: One Gullible COYOTE Apply to MANAGER of this Theater Guided Muscle Ending Screencap 11.png|Now what are you doing? Guided Muscle Ending Screencap 12.png|Wile E.... Are you... Guided Muscle Ending Screencap 13.png|..ending the cartoon yourself? Guided Muscle Ending Screencap 14.png|What do you know? I guess he really did. Outro Guided_Muscle_Outro.png|"That's all Folks!" Best of Backgrounds Category:Galleries Category:Looney Tunes galleries Category:Wile E. Coyote galleries Category:Road Runner galleries Category:Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote galleries Category:Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner galleries